HIV-1 (human immunodeficiency virus-1) infection remains a major medical problem, with an estimated 42 million people infected worldwide at the end of 2002. The number of cases of HIV and AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has risen rapidly. In 2002, ˜5.0 million new infections were reported, and 3.1 million people died from AIDS. Currently available drugs for the treatment of HIV include ten nucleoside reverse transcriptase (RT) inhibitors or approved single pill combinations (zidovudine or AZT (or Retrovir®), didanosine (or Videx®), stavudine (or Zerit®), lamivudine (or 3TC or Epivir®), zalcitabine (or DDC or Hivid®), abacavir succinate (or Ziagen®), Tenofovir disoproxil fumarate salt (or Viread®), Combivir® (contains-3TC plus AZT), Trizivir® (contains abacavir, lamivudine, and zidovudine) and Emtriva® (emtricitabine); three non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: nevirapine (or Viramune®), delavirdine (or Rescriptor®) and efavirenz (or Sustiva®), nine peptidomimetic protease inhibitors or approved formulations: saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfmavir, amprenavir, lopinavir, Kaletra® (lopinavir and Ritonavir), Atazanavir (Reyataz®), Fosamprenavir® and one fusion inhibitor which targets viral gp41 T-20 (FUZEON®). Each of these drugs can only transiently restrain viral replication if used alone. However, when used in combination, these drugs have a profound effect on viremia and disease progression. In fact, significant reductions in death rates among AIDS patients have been recently documented as a consequence of the widespread application of combination therapy. However, despite these impressive results, 30 to 50% of patients ultimately fail combination drug therapies. Insufficient drug potency, non-compliance, restricted tissue penetration and drug-specific limitations within certain cell types (e.g. most nucleoside analogs cannot be phosphorylated in resting cells) may account for the incomplete suppression of sensitive viruses. Furthermore, the high replication rate and rapid turnover of HIV-1 combined with the frequent incorporation of mutations, leads to the appearance of drug-resistant variants and treatment failures when sub-optimal drug concentrations are present (Larder and Kemp; Gulick; Kuritzkes; Morris-Jones et al; Schinazi et al; Vacca and Condra; Flexner; Berkhout and Ren et al; (Ref. 6-14)). Therefore, novel anti-HIV agents exhibiting distinct resistance patterns, and favorable pharmacokinetic as well as safety profiles are needed to provide more treatment options.
Currently marketed HIV-1 drugs are dominated by either nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors or peptidomimetic protease inhibitors. Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) have recently gained an increasingly important role in the therapy of HIV infections (Pedersen & Pedersen, Ref 15). At least 30 different classes of NNRTI have been described in the literature (De Clercq, Ref. 16) and several NNRTIs have been evaluated in clinical trials. Dipyridodiazepinone (nevirapine), benzoxazinone (efavirenz) and bis(heteroaryl) piperazine derivatives (delavirdine) have been approved for clinical use. However, the major drawback to the development and application of NNRTIs is the propensity for rapid emergence of drug resistant strains, both in tissue cell culture and in treated individuals, particularly those subject to monotherapy. As a consequence, there is considerable interest in the identification of NNRTIs less prone to the development of resistance (Pedersen & Pedersen, Ref 15). A recent overview of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: “Perspectives on novel therapeutic compounds and strategies for the treatment of HIV infection”. has appeared (Buckheit, reference 99). A review covering both NRTI and NNRTIs has appeared (De Clercq, reference 100). An overview of the current state of the HIV drugs has been published (De Clercq, reference 101).
Several indole derivatives including indole-3-sulfones, piperazino indoles, pyrazino indoles, and 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives have been reported as HIV-1 reverse transciptase inhibitors (Greenlee et al, Ref. 1; Williams et al, Ref. 2; Romero et al, Ref. 3; Font et al, Ref. 17; Romero et al, Ref. 18; Young et al, Ref. 19; Genin et al, Ref. 20; Silvestri et al, Ref. 21). Indole 2-carboxamides have also been described as inhibitors of cell adhesion and HIV infection (Boschelli et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329, Ref. 4). 3-Substituted indole natural products (Semicochliodinol A and B, didemethylasterriquinone and isocochliodinol) were disclosed as inhibitors of HIV-1 protease (Fredenhagen et al, Ref. 22).
Structurally related aza-indole amide derivatives have been disclosed previously (Kato et al, Ref. 23(a); Levacher et al, Ref. 23(b); Dompe Spa, WO-09504742, Ref. 5(a); SmithKline Beecham PLC, WO-09611929, Ref. 5(b); Schering Corp., U.S. Pat. No. 0,502,3265, Ref. 5(c)). However, these structures differ from those claimed herein in that they are monoaza-indole mono-amide rather than oxoacetamide derivatives, and there is no mention of the use of these compounds for treating viral infections, particularly HIV.
New drugs for the treatment of HIV are needed for the treatment of patients who become resistant to the currently approved drugs described above which target reverse transcriptase or the protease. One approach to obtaining these drugs is to find molecules which inhibit new and different targets of the virus. A general class of inhibitors which are under active study are HIV entry inhibitors. This general classification includes drugs aimed at several targets which include chemokine receptor (CCR5 or CXCR4) inhibitors, fusion inhibitors targeting viral gp41, and inhibitors which prevent attachment of the viral envelope, gp120, the its human cellular target CD4. A number of reviews or general papers on viral entry inhibitors have recently appeared and some selected references are:    Chemokine receptor antagonists as HIV entry inhibitors. Expert Opinion on Therapeutic Patents (2004), 14(2), 251-255.    Inhibitors of the entry of HIV into host cells. Meanwell, Nicholas A.; Kadow, John F. Current Opinion in Drug Discovery & Development (2003), 6(4), 451-461.    Virus entry as a target for anti-HIV intervention. Este, Jose A. Retrovirology Laboratory irsiCaixa, Hospital Universitari Germans Trias i Pujol, Universitat Autonoma de Barcelona, Badalona, Spain. Current Medicinal Chemistry (2003), 10(17), 1617-1632.    New antiretroviral agents. Rachline, A.; Joly, V. Service de Maladies Infectieuses et Tropicales A, Hopital Bichat-Claude Bernard, Paris, Fr. Antibiotiques (2003), 5(2), 77-82.    New antiretroviral drugs. Gulick, R. M. Cornell HIV Clinical Trials Unit, Division of International Medicine and Infectious Diseases, Weill Medical College of Cornell University, New York, N.Y., USA. Clinical Microbiology and Infection (2003), 9(3), 186-193.    Sensitivity of HIV-1 to entry inhibitors correlates with envelope/coreceptor affinity, receptor density, and fusion kinetics. Reeves, Jacqueline D.; Gallo, Stephen A.; Ahmad, Navid; Miamidian, John L.; Harvey, Phoebe E.; Sharron, Matthew; Pohlmann, Stefan; Sfakianos, Jeffrey N.; Derdeyn, Cynthia A.; Blumenthal, Robert; Hunter, Eric; Doms, Robert W. Department of Microbiology, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Pa., USA. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America (2002), 99(25), 16249-16254. CODEN: PNASA6 ISSN: 0027-8424.    Opportunities and challenges in targeting HIV entry. Biscone, Mark J.; Pierson, Theodore C.; Doms, Robert W. Department of Microbiology, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Pa., USA. Current Opinion in Pharmacology (2002), 2(5), 529-533.    HIV entry inhibitors in clinical development. O'Hara, Bryan M.; Olson, William C. Progenics Pharmaceuticals, Inc., Tarrytown, N.Y., USA. Current Opinion in Pharmacology (2002), 2(5), 523-528.    Resistance mutation in HIV entry inhibitors. Hanna, Sheri L.; Yang, Chunfu; Owen, Sherry M.; Lal, Renu B. HIV Immunology and Diagnostics Branch, Division of AIDS, STD, Atlanta, Ga., USA. AIDS (London, United Kingdom) (2002), 16(12), 1603-1608.    HIV entry: are all receptors created equal? Goldsmith, Mark A.; Doms, Robert W. Genencor International, Inc., Palo Alto, Calif., USA. Nature Immunology (2002), 3(8), 709-710. CODEN: NIAMCZ ISSN: 1529-2908.    Peptide and non-peptide HIV fusion inhibitors. Jiang, Shibo; Zhao, Qian; Debnath, Asim K. The New York Blood Center, Lindsley F. Kimball Research Institute, New York, N.Y., USA. Current Pharmaceutical Design (2002), 8(8), 563-580.
There are two general approaches for preventing the initial attachment of viral membrane, gp120, to cellular CD4 which are a) inhibitors which bind to human CD4 and block attachment of viral envelope (gp120) and b) inhibitors which bind to viral gp120 and prevent the binding of cellular CD4. The second approach has the advantage that it inhibits a viral target and, if selective, minimizes the chances of perturbing normal human physiology or causing side effects. With this approach, in order to overcome a spectrum in susceptability to drug caused by variability in the sequences of viral envelope and to suppress the development of resistance, it is important to achieve plasma levels of drug that is as many multiples as possible over the EC50 or other measure of the concentration of drug needed to kill virus. As discussed later, these inhibitors appear safe so to be of wide utility in man they, therefore, must be able to achieve exposure levels sufficient to enable virus suppression. The higher the multiple of drug levels over the level needed to inhibit viral growth, the more efficiently and completely the suppresion of viral replication and the lower the chance for viral mutation and subsequent development of resistance to treatment. Thus, important aspects contributing to the efficacy of viral attachment inhibitors include not only intrinsic potency and safety, but also pharmacokinetics and pharmaceutical properties which allow attainment of high plasma exposure at a physically feasible dose and an acceptable, preferably convenient, administration schedule. This invention describes a prodrug approach which greatly enhances the maximum exposure and the ability to increase exposure multiples (i.e., multiples of drug exposure greater than EC50 or EC90) upon dose escalation of efficacious members of a previously disclosed class of HIV attachment inhibitors.
A series of recent publications and disclosures characterize and describe a compound labelled as BMS-806, an initial member of a class of viral entry inhibitors which target viral gp-120 and prevent attachment of virus to host CD4.    A small molecule HIV-1 inhibitor that targets the HIV-1 envelope and inhibits CD4 receptor binding. Lin, Pin-Fang; Blair, Wade; Wang, Tao; Spicer, Timothy; Guo, Qi; Zhou, Nannan; Gong, Yi-Fei; Wang, H.-G. Heidi; Rose, Ronald; Yamanaka, Gregory; Robinson, Brett; Li, Chang-Ben; Fridell, Robert; Deminie, Carol; Demers, Gwendeline; Yang, Zheng; Zadjura, Lisa; Meanwell, Nicholas; Colonno, Richard. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America (2003), 100(19), 11013-11018.    Biochemical and genetic characterizations of a novel human immunodeficiency virus type 1 inhibitor that blocks gp120-CD4 interactions. Guo, Qi; Ho, Hsu-Tso; Dicker, Ira; Fan, Li; Zhou, Nannan; Friborg, Jacques; Wang, Tao; McAuliffe, Brian V.; Wang, Hwei-gene Heidi; Rose, Ronald E.; Fang, Hua; Scarnati, Helen T.; Langley, David R.; Meanwell, Nicholas A.; Abraham, Ralph; Colonno, Richard J.; Lin, Pin-fang. Journal of Virology (2003), 77(19), 10528-10536.    Method using small heterocyclic compounds for treating HIV infection by preventing interaction of CD4 and gp120. Ho, Hsu-Tso; Dalterio, Richard A.; Guo, Qi; Lin, Pin-Fang. PCT Int. Appl. (2003), WO 2003072028A2.    Discovery of 4-benzoyl-1-[(4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-3-yl)oxoacetyl]-2-(R)-methylpiperazine (BMS-378806): A Novel HIV-1 Attachment Inhibitor That Interferes with CD4-gp120 Interactions. Wang, Tao; Zhang, Zhongxing; Wallace, Owen B.; Deshpande, Milind; Fang, Haiquan; Yang, Zheng; Zadjura, Lisa M.; Tweedie, Donald L.; Huang, Stella; Zhao, Fang; Ranadive, Sunanda; Robinson, Brett S.; Gong, Yi-Fei; Ricarrdi, Keith; Spicer, Timothy P.; Deminie, Carol; Rose, Ronald; Wang, Hwei-Gene Heidi; Blair, Wade S.; Shi, Pei-Yong; Lin, Pin-fang; Colonno, Richard J.; Meanwell, Nicholas A. Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (2003), 46(20), 4236-4239.

Indole, azaindole and other oxo amide containing derivatives from this class have been disclosed in a number of different PCT and issued U.S. patent applications (Reference 93-95, 106, 108, 109, 110, 111, and 112) and these references directly relate to the compounds in this patent application. None of the compounds in these references of prior art contain a methyl dihydrogen phosphate (or salt or mono or di ester of the phosphate group) group appended to the N-1 nitrogen and thus the compounds of this current invention represent new compositions of matter. This moiety dramatically increases the utility of the parent compounds by functioning as a prodrug modification which dramatically increases the maximum systemic exposure of the parent molecules in preclinical models of human exposure. We believe nothing in the prior art references can be construed to disclose or suggest the novel compounds of this invention and their use to inhibit HIV infection.
This invention describes prodrugs of specific indole and azaindole ketopiperazine amides which are extremely effective at improving the oral utility of the parent molecules as antiviral agents particulary as anti HIV drugs. The parent molecules are relatively insoluble, and suffer from dissolution-limited or solubility limited absorption which means as the dose is increased above a maximum level, less and less of the drug dissolves in time to be absorbed into the circulation and they are instead passed through the body to be eliminated as waste. The improvements offered by the prodrug are necessary, for they allow drug levels in the body to be increased significantly, which provides greater efficacy vs HIV virus and in particular vs less sensitive or more resistant strains. Prodrugs are especially important for this class of drugs since the drugs target the envelope of the HIV virus, a target which varies from strain to strain and thus in which maximum exposure multiples are desired. Because with a prodrug, more of the drug will be absorbed and reach the target, pill burden, cost to the patient and dosing intervals could be reduced. The identification of prodrugs with these properties is difficult and neither straightforward, nor is a clear path to successful prodrug design disclosed in the literature. There is no clear prior art teaching of which prodrug chemistry to employ nor which will be most effective. The following discussion and data will show that the prodrugs described in this invention work surprisingly well. They release parent drug extremely quickly and efficiently and enhance the exposure to levels which are higher than reported for many prodrugs.
The use of prodrug strategies or methodologies to markedly enhance properties of a drug or to overcome an inherent deficiency in the pharmaceutic or pharmacokinetic properties of a drug can be used in certain circumstances to markedly enhance the utility of a drug. Prodrugs differ from formulations in that chemical modifications lead to an entirely new chemical entity which upon administration to the patient, regenerates the parent molecule within the body. A myriad of prodrug strategies exist which provide choices in modulating the conditions for regeneration of the parent drug, the physical, pharmaceutic, or pharmacokinetic properties of the prodrug, and the functionality to which the prodrug modifications may be attached. However, none of these publications teach what approach to use that result in the specific prodrugs herein invented. A number of reviews or discussions on prodrug strategies have been published and a nonexhaustive list is provided below:    Hydrolysis in Drug and prodrug Metabolism. Richard Testa and Joachim Mayer, 2003 Wiley-VCH publisher, ISBN 3-906390-25-x.    Design of Prodrugs, Bundgard, H. Editor, Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1985. Pharmacokinetics of drug targeting: specific implications for targeting via prodrugs. Stella, V. J.; Kearney, A. S. Dep. Pharm. Chem., Univ. Kansas, Lawrence, K S, USA. Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology (1991), 100(Targeted Drug Delivery), 71-103. CODEN: HEPHD2 ISSN: 0171-2004. Journal; General Review written in English. CAN 116:158649 AN 1992:158649 CAPLUS (Copyright 2004 ACS on SciFinder (R)).    Prodrugs. Do they have advantages in clinicalpractice? Stella, V. J.; Charman, W. N. A.; Naringrekar, V. H. Dep. Pharm. Chem., Univ. Kansas, Lawrence, K S, USA. Drugs (1985), 29(5), 455-73. CODEN: DRUGAY ISSN: 0012-6667. Journal; General Review written in English. CAN 103:115407 AN 1985:515407 CAPLUS (Copyright 2004 ACS on SciFinder (R)).    Trends in prodrug research. Stella, V. J.; Naringrekar, V. H.; Charman, W. N. A. Dep. Pharm. Chem., Univ. Kansas, Lawrence, K S, USA. Pharmacy International (1984), 5(11), 276-9. CODEN: PHINDQ ISSN: 0167-3157. Journal; General Review written in English. CAN 102:72143 AN 1985:72143 CAPLUS (Copyright 2004 ACS on SciFinder (R)).
While some technologies are known to have specific applications, ie to improve solubility or absorption for example, the development of prodrugs remains, to a great extent, an empirical exercise. Thus a number of strategies or chemical modifications must usually be surveyed and the resulting compounds evaluated in biological models in order to ascertain and gauge the success of prodrug strategies.
A successful prodrug strategy requires that a chemically reactive site in a molecule be modified via addition of the prodrug moiety and that later under the desired conditions in the patients the prodrug moiety will unmask and release parent drug. The prodrug molecule must have suitable stability in an acceptable dosage form prior to dosing. In addition, the release mechanism must allow the prodrug to regenerate parent drug efficiently and with kinetics that provide therapeutic levels of parent drug at the disease target. In our molecules, the indole or azaindole nitrogen represents an acceptable point of attachment for a prodrug moiety.
The suggestion that a phosphate group joined by an appropriate chemistry or linker can enhance oral exposure of a parent drug is a concept known in the art. However, as will be discussed below, it is unpredictable to know that if using a phosphate group to create a prodrug will work with a given drug substance. The phosphate group temporarily alters the physical properties of the drug and is, thus, a prodrug which increases the aqueous solubility of the resulting molecule, until it is cleaved by alkaline phosphatase in the body or other chemical reaction of a rationally designed linker. For example, in the following reference, the authors conclude phosphates may improve oral efficacy. In this reference a phosphate derivative of an alcohol group in a poorly water soluble, lipophilic drug displayed better oral bioavailbility than two other prodrugs and appeared to offer an advantage over the parent molecule which possesed low oral bioavailability.    Evaluation of a targeted prodrug strategy to enhance oral absorption of poorly water-soluble compounds. Chan, O. Helen; Schmid, Heidi L.; Stilgenbauer, Linda A.; Howson, William; Horwell, David C.; Stewart, Barbra H. Pharmaceutical Research (1998), 15(7), 1012-1018.
Two very pertinent and recent papers have published which discuss the difficulties of identifying phosphate prodrugs with significant advantages over the parent molecule for oral use.
A paper entitled “Absorption Rate Limit Considerations for Oral Phosphate Prodrugs” by Tycho Heimbach et. al. in Pharmaceutical Research 2003, Vol 20, No. 6 pages 848-856 states “The surprising inability to use phosphate prodrugs by the oral route prompted a study in a system being used to screen drug candidates for absorption potential.” This paper also reviews the reasons many phosphate prodrugs were unsuitable for oral use and discusses several potential rate limiting factors in the drug absorption process. The paper also identifies the few successful applications. The paper attempts to identify properties which may make some drugs suitable for oral delivery as phosphate prodrugs but the message is clear that this is still an empirical science. This is emphasized by the conclusions of a second paper by the same authors entitled “Enzyme mediated precipitation of parent drugs from their phosphate prodrugs” by Tycho Heimbach et. al in International Journal of Pharmaceutics 2003, 261, 81-92. The authors state in the Abstract that many oral phosphate prodrugs have failed to improve the rate or extent of absorption compared to their insoluble parent drugs. Rapid parent drug generation via intestinal alkaline phosphatase can result in supersaturated solutions, leading to parent drug precipitation. This would limit utility of the oral phopshates. The conclusions of this paper state (quoted) “In summary, precipitation of parent drugs from phosphate prodrugs can be enzyme mediated. Preciptitation of certain drugs can also be observed for certain drugs in the Caco-2 model. Since induction times decrease and nucleation times increase with high supersaturation ratios, parent drugs can precipitate when targeted prodrugs concentration are much higher than than the parent drug's solubility ie for parent drugs with high supersaturation ratios. The extent to which a parent drug precipitates during conversion of the prodrug is dependent on the prodrug to parent conversion rates, prodrug effect on the precipitation of parent drug, and the solubilization of the parent drug.” As can be seen by the author's conclusion, the process is a complex one and is dependent on many factors which are impossible to predict in advance such as supersaturation ratios, rate of prodrug conversions in vivo, and ability of the intestinal milieu to solubilize parent and prodrug mixtures.
The two references by Heimbach describe the clinical status of phosphate prodrugs and discuss the many failures and few successful examples. One example of a clinical failure and one example of a success are provided below:    Etoposide® is an anticancer drug which is administered either via iv or oral routes. Etoposide phosphate prodrugs are used clinically, but these structures differ from the derivatives of the current application as this prodrug contains a phosphate formed by direct attachment to a phenol moiety of the parent drug. The main reasons for preparing a phosphate prodrug of the drug etoposide were to improve intravenous use via increased solubility and reduction of excipients. Although the phosphate prodrug was evaluated orally both preclinically and clinically it is only used clinically for iv administration.    Synthesis of etoposide phosphate, BMY-40481: a water-soluble clinically active prodrug of etoposide. Saulnier, Mark G.; Langley, David R.; Kadow, John F.; Senter, Peter D.; Knipe, Jay O.; Tun, Min Min; Vyas, Dolatrai M.; Doyle, Terrence W. Bristol-Myers Squibb Co., Wallingford, Conn., USA. Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters (1994), 4(21), 2567-72 and references therein.
As can be seen from the following two references, the benefits of the phosphate moiety for oral dosing were not clear.    Randomized comparison of etoposide pharmacokinetics after oral etoposide phosphate and oral etoposide. De Jong, R. S.; Mulder, N. H.; Uges, D. R. A.; Kaul, S.; Winograd, B.; Sleijfer, D. Th.; Groen, H. J. M.; Willemse, P. H. B.; van der Graaf, W. T. A.; de Vries, E. G. E. Department of Medical Oncology, University Hospital Groningen, Groningen, Neth. British Journal of Cancer (1997), 75(11), 1660-1666. This paper compared parent and prodrug directly and concluded that oral etoposide phosphate does not offer a clinically relevant benefit over oral etoposide.    Etoposide bioavailability after oral administration of the prodrug etoposide phosphate in cancer patients during a phase I study. Chabot, G. G.; Armand, J.-P.; Terref, C.; De Fomi, M.; Abigerges, D.; Winograd, B.; Igwemezie, L.; Schacter, L.; Kaul, S.; et al. Department Medicine, Gustave-Roussy Institute, Villejuif, Fr. Journal of Clinical Oncology (1996), 14(7), 2020-2030.
This earlier paper found that compared with literature data, oral EP had a 19% higher F value compared with oral E either at low or high doses. They concluded this higher F in E from oral prodrug EP appears to be a pharmacological advantage that could be of potential pharmacodynamic importance for this drug. However the previously mentioned study which reached opposite conclusions was done later and it appears that the direct comparision data was more valid. Thus adding a phosphate group to improve solubility is not a guarantee of improved oral efficacy.
A phosphate prodrug of the HIV protease inhibitor Amprenavir was prepared and is the active ingredient of what has now become an improved drug for oral use. This is an example of a rare success from this approach. The phosphate is directly attached to a hydroxy moiety and serves to enhance solubility. Fosamprenavir alone or in combination with another protease inhibitor ritonavir, which serves to inhibit Cytochrome P450 3A4-mediated metabolic deactivation, allow patients to receive fewer pills, smaller pills (due to the need for less excipients), and to employ a less frequent dosing schedule. Clearly, the structure of Amprenavir is significantly different than the molecules of the present invention and does not predict success with other classes of drugs or phosphate linker chemistry. Two references on Fosamprenavir are included below but most recent data can be found by searching a database well known in the art such as IDDB (A commercial database called Investigational Drugs Database produced by Current Drugs Ltd.).
    Fosamprenavir vertex Pharmaceuticals/GlaxoSmithKline. [Erratum to document cited in CA138:130388]. Corbett, Amanda H.; Kashuba, Angela D. M. School of Pharmacy, The University of North Carolina Hospitals, Chapel Hill, N.C., USA. Current Opinion in Investigational Drugs (PharmaPress Ltd.) (2002), 3(5), 824.    Fosamprenavir Vertex Pharmaceuticals/GlaxoSmithKline. Corbett, Amanda H.; Kashuba, Angela D. M. School of Pharmacy, The University of North Carolina Hospitals, Chapel Hill, N.C., USA. Current Opinion in Investigational Drugs (PharmaPress Ltd.) (2002), 3(3), 384-390.
Searching the literature for examples which can be found listed under keywords “prodrugs of indoles” or “prodrugs of azaindoles” identify a number of references that have been described. We are not aware of any references in which azaindole prodrugs were prepared via use of a methyl dihydrogen phosphate (or salt or mono or di ester of the phosphate group) moiety attached to N-1.
Regarding indole phosphate prodrugs, the publication by Zhu et. al. describes a study to find an effective phosphate prodrug of PD 154075. In this molecule, either the direct indole phosphate or a methyl dihydrogen phosphate or salt prodrug of the indole nitrogen were unsuitable prodrugs due to a slow rate of regenerating the parent molecule. Thus the novel and complex linker depicted below was developed to incorporate a solubilizing phosphate.    Phosphate prodrugs of PD 154075. Zhu, Zhijian; Chen, Huai-Gu; Goel, Om P.; Chan, O. Helen; Stilgenbauer, Linda A.; Stewart, Barbra H. Division of Warner-Lambert Company, Chemical Development, Parke-Davis Pharmaceutical Research, Ann Arbor, Mich., USA. Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters (2000), 10(10), 1121-1124.

Many of the references describe the design of prodrugs for purposes other than overcoming dissolution-limited absorption. A number of the prodrugs are not attached to the indole or azaindole nitrogen or are designed to release radical intermediates rather than the parent drug. The prodrugs described in this art and their properties do not provide obvious solutions for improving the properties of the parent HIV attachment inhibitors.
It has now been found that new methyl dihydrogen phosphate produgs and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the general structure shown below are useful as anti HIV agents with a new mechanism that is currently not employed by exisiting drugs. The need for drugs with new mechanisms is great since patients are left with no options if they become resistant to the current drug classes. In addition, drugs with new mechanisms can be used in combinations with known classes of inhibitors to cover the emergence of resistance to these drugs since strains of resistant virus are likely still susceptible to drugs with an alternative mechanism.

We have found that these prodrugs are more water soluble than the parent molecules, and rapidly convert to the parents after oral dosing in rodents or in in vitro assays with human enzymes or tissues. In addition, in one oral dose escalation study, a prodrug provided surprising enhancements in drug exposure (AUC) and maximum concentration (Cmax) as the dose increased. These predictive studies suggest these prodrugs should provide advantages in dogs and humans.

The parent compound IVa has been studied in human clinical trials. The compound was dosed in healthy human volunteers. A graph of the exposure vs dose is shown in FIG. 1.
As can be seen, single doses of a capsule formulation (red triangles) ranged in size from 200-2400 mgs in 200 mg increments. It is also readily apparent from the oral AUCs, that increases in drug exposure increased much more slowly and less than proportionally with dose. In fact the differences or increase in exposure above 800 mgs is minimal. With the dose ratios of 1:2:4:6:9:12 for capsule treatment under fasted condition, the ratios of mean Cmax and AUC values are 1:1.3:2.4:2.3:2.1:2.7 and 1:1.5:2.3:2.0:1.9:2.4, respectively. Between 200-800 mg dose range the increases in systemic exposure is dose-related although less than dose-proportional, while such exposure is dose independent above dose of 800 mg. This phenomenon indicates that the absorption of Compound IVa with the capsule formulation used is saturable under fasted conditions.
The dose proportionality in systemic exposure seems to be much better presented under fed condition (high fat meal) as ratios of Cmax and AUC are 1.6 and 1.5, respectively, when the dose ratio is 1:2.3 (800 mg vs. 1800 mg). As can be seen by comparing the single 200 mg dose of a solution of IVa (dark red square) with that of the 200 mg capsule dose, exposure from the solution was higher. Dosing with a solution increased Compound IVa exposure. The Cmax and AUC of the solution were approximately 8- and 3-fold, respectively, of those of the capsule (200 mg). The relative bioavailability (32%) of the capsule to the solution formulation suggests absorption is dissolution rate-limited, suggesting a potential to enhance systemic exposure by improving the formulation.
A high fat meal had a positive food-effect on the compound. The Cmax after a fed treatment were approximately 2.6 and 4.6 fold for 800 and 1800 mg doses, respectively, of those of the fast treatment. The AUCs after a fed treatment were approximately 2.5 and 4.7 fold for 800 and 1800 mg doses, respectively, of those of the fasted treatment. The relative bioavailability (fed vs. fasted) values were 293% and 509% for 800 mg and 1800 mg doses, respectively. The median Tmax changed from −1.25 or 2 (fasted) to 4 (fed) hours.
For the 800 mg capsule with food, the average plasma concentration is 1001 and 218 ng/mL at 8 and 12 hours post dose, respectively. The results supported a q12h or q8h dosing regimen for a targeted Cmin value of at least 200 ng/mL after multiple doses. This value was selected based on preclinical data. A further summary of some of this data presented as a bar graph is shown in the second bar graph in FIG. 2B.